1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of a ribbon for forming an artificial flower and a tack plate for fastening the ribbon, formed into the artificial flower to an article or a wrapping thereof or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is often the case, an artificial flower is attached to an article or a wrapping thereof to decorate for gift-giving.
There has been heretofore proposed a ribbon for forming an artificial flower used for such purpose (Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 14726/1985). The conventional artificial-flower-forming ribbon has a pair of strips overlapped with respect to each other and a pair of strings placed along and between the strips. One end of each of the strings is joined to one end of each of the strips. Both strips are joined to each other at least at two portions on each of a plurality of lines spaced apart in the longitudinal direction of the strips so as to permit relative movement of the strips and the strings disposed in the longitudinal direction of the strips.
According to the artificial-flower-forming ribbon noted above, the ribbon can be formed into an artificial flower by causing the relative movements of the pair of strips and the strings in the longitudinal direction of the ribbon. For example, when causing the relative movement of the strips and the strings by holding lightly the other end of the ribbon is one hand while drawing the other ends of the strings between both strips by the other hand, both strips bend outwardly between a plurality of adhesive portions thereof. Each bent strip forms a petal of the artificial flower.
The artificial flower thus formed is fastened to an article for gift-giving or a wrapping accommodating the article therein or the like (hereinafter referred to as article or the like), by tying the other ends of the strings, extending outwardly from the other ends of the strips, around the article or the like forming or pasting the artificial flower thereon. However, such means of fastening the artificial flower is not always carried out skillfully by anyone or at any time. Therefore, the skill in fastening results in an extreme difference in the decoration effect of the article or the like.